The next King
by yacool15
Summary: What happens when two "muggles" have to go save 16 year old Merlin and King Arthur with the help of Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Draco and Snape? well you just have to see.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters except Ryan and Matt is mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I had to make up a creative story for English and I just got my reviews from my class yesterday when we presented them and the reviews were good except I have to change my ending and describe my characters more. I have to revise it for the weekend and I want to know how you like it and what you say about it. I did have a limit were it had to be 3-7 pages long. I had the longest in my class but it was originally about 15 pages. Okay enjoy the story! Also it might seem this is a SS/HG story but it's not really. All of my classmates that it was and was disgusted by the idea of a student/teacher relationship but I don't care really I mean I read a lot of stories with that paring.

* * *

For hundreds of years there has been a forest in the outskirts of London that no one was able to go in. Many have tried but failed. There is this unexplainable force that keeps everyone out of the woods. Legend says that Merlin put a spell on the woods that only the next King and the descendent of King Arthur can break the spell. The only problem is no one in King Arthur's time really kept records of any of the families so the descendent of King Arthur will remain a mystery until a young boy wonders in the forest the Knights forest.  
  
Matt Miller is from an old English family. They live in one of the oldest castles in England outside of London. The problem is though their backyard is the Knights forest. There is another family that lives near the Millers, the Hewitts. They also are from an old English family. They have a sixteen - year old son name Ryan. Ryan is best friends with Matt.  
  
"Finally summer! Now I get to relax in my library with a good medieval book." Matt said skipping down the dirt road.  
  
"Aren't you going to try out for football and rugby?" Ryan asked his dark hair friend while fixing his perfect blonde hair. Matt stopped and turned around to look at his tall blonde hair friend.  
  
"Yeah and this summer we can try out for the varsity team since were going to be juniors next school year. Isn't that great?" The short dark hair boy said enthusiastically with his bright green eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Yeah the big leagues. Only the best make it." Ryan said. He frowned on the inside. 'I'm not going make it. Matt is one of the best in all of England. I'm okay at it but okay isn't good enough for the varsity team. I'm really nothing important.' Thought Ryan not paying attention to the birds chirping, the tree's rustling or Matt humming loudly while skipping down the road. What did get his attention though was a movement in the corner of his eye in the dark and deep Knights forest. He stopped and turned his head and saw a ghostly figure. He has long white hair and a long white beard. He's wearing what looks like a robe with stars, planets and to Ryan's amazement shooting stars, which are actually moving. Ryan stood there. His blue eyes fixed on the elderly ghostly figure in the woods.  
  
"Earth to Ryan. Ryan what are you staring at?" The tall blonde boy was snapped out of his daze. He turned his head and looked at his friend.  
  
"Don't you see that old man in the woods?" Ryan asked.  
  
"What? I don't see anyone. You must be going crazy. You know no one can go in there." Ryan turned attention back to the woods to discover no one was there. He started walking towards the woods like it was an invisible force drawing him closer. "Ryan were are you going? Ryan!" Matt yelled in frustration and ran to catch up to him. Ryan was a foot away from entering the woods, when he stopped. Matt caught up to him and stopped to catch his breath. "Ryan you know you can't go in there. People have tried and they just can't."  
  
"But we haven't tried Matt. Wouldn't it be awesome if we could?" Ryan's face lit up with excitement at the thought.  
  
"Fine" Matt huffed "But if we die then I'll kill you in the after life." Matt said giving in. Ryan gave a snort of laughter at his short green eye friend. Ryan's face turned form amusement to serious. He turned his gaze back to the forest. Matt and Ryan took one step forward and stepped into the forest. They stood there in complete silence breathing in the ancient smell of the woods until they heard a branch break from ahead were they were standing. Out came the same man Ryan saw a few minutes ago.  
  
'That's the same ghostly figure I saw just minutes before' Ryan thought. Ryan couldn't find his voice. He just stood there gaping like a fish.  
  
"W...w...who are you?" stuttered Matt. "I am Merlin." Said the elderly man simply. Ryan finally found his voice.  
  
"But you can't be Merlin and how are Matt and me able to walk in the forest and..." he was silenced by a raise of Merlin's hand.  
  
"You will learn in time my boy but I have let's say a mission for you two. You see there is this evil wizard named Voldemort that..." a yell from Matt stopped him.  
  
"What? Voldemort? He's not real. It's just someone J.K. Rowling made up in her book Harry Potter." Matt yelled. Ryan just stood there trying to have everything sink in.  
  
"Ah yes" Merlin continued. "That is actually all real. I do know Albus Dumbledore and thanks to his most loyal spy..."  
  
"Snape" Matt yelled interrupting the elderly man.  
  
"Yes Severus Snape the defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
"Wait! I thought he teaches potions," Matt said with confusion written on his face.  
  
"He was but Severus really wanted the other teacher position. Well Severus found out that Voldemort is going back into time to destroy Arthur and myself at our most venerable point. When we were just your age. You see because of us Great Britain is not the Roman Empire or muggles don't know about the Wizard world but I don't know why Voldemort dislikes that." Merlin concluded.  
  
"Then why do you need us?" Ryan asked, "Why can't you just get Harry Potter? Since he is the only one that can kill him"  
  
"You are not going to kill him, that is not your destiny, that is Mr. Potter's. You two have to go back into time and weaken him so Mr. Potter can kill him."  
  
"But how? Were not wizards were only plain boring muggles." Matt said flatly.  
  
"You might be Matt but you have other great powers in you. Ryan here though..." His voice drifted into the silence.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked in a whispered voice  
  
"You are a great wizard who hasn't found his powers and destiny yet, The same with you Matt. Also you will have help. Mr. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Ms. Granger and Professor Snape will help." Merlin said. Both Matt and Ryan jumped a foot when they heard a pop form behind them. He and Ryan turned around to see a jet-black hair boy with glasses, a tall lanky boy with bright red hair, another tall but muscular boy with blonde hair, a short bushy-hair girl and a tall man with dark black robes.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to move?" Snape asked in a cold voice pushing them out of the way to talk to Merlin.  
  
"Good your all here. Now to not draw attention to you, your going to dress like you're from the twelfth century." Merlin waved his hand and they were dressed in medieval noble's clothes.  
  
"There we go."  
  
"Wait I'm in tights!" Snape yelled  
  
"Well yes Severus that's what they used to wear and the boys aren't complaining so you just have to get used to it." Snape sneered at Merlin.  
  
"Hey I have to wear dress with tights and these uncomfortable shoes. So how do you think I feel Professor?" Hermione asked in an annoyed and whiny tone. The only response she got was a glare sent her way.  
  
"Now I send you seven on your way" With that he waved his hand and everything went black for the unlucky seven people.  
  
Merlin and Arthur started walking in to the forest. "So Arthur are you ever going to ask Guenever out? Because it's killing me listening to how you're going to do it but you never have." Merlin complained to his dark hair partner.  
  
"Hey that's what friends are for. To listen to there friends blab on how there going to do something but don't do it." Arthur said with a grin on his face. Merlin burst out laughing but stopped when he heard someone cursing loudly.  
  
"Hey it sound like someone's hurt. Let's go check it out," Merlin said running to the source of the noise. He halted but Arthur ran into the back of him but both regained their balance. They stood there mouths a gaped for what they saw a front them was them selves. Merlin finally said to his look a like. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ryan and this is my friend Matt. Who are you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm Merlin and this is my friend Arthur." He pointed to the boy on his right. "Why do you look like me?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"Good we found Merlin and Arthur. Now let's get them somewhere safe then find Voldemort and then wonder boy here" Snape pointed to Harry who just glared at him. "Can kill him and we'll be on our way" Snape said in his best teacher voice that says I'm right and your following me and that's final.  
  
"No!" Hermione protested glaring at Snape.  
  
"What did you say Miss. Granger?" Snape asked annoyed  
  
"You think it'll be that easy?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" He said simply and walked off.  
  
"Grr..." Hermione growled. "Bloody overgrown bat with no personal life." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Miss. Granger?" He asked amusement clearly in his voice.  
  
"Nothing Professor" She said sweetly with a fake smile.  
  
"Wait!" Arthur yelled. "I'm not moving until you tell me who all of you are and were you came from." Arthur said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Us? Were here to save you from an evil wizard out to kill you from the future and we come from the future. 2004 to be exact. Now lets go. So this won't take to long. I do want to get back as soon as I can." They walked out of the woods and into a bustling town.  
  
"Okay you two" Snape said pointing to Merlin and Arthur. "Is there anywhere to hide so no one will find you two?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on." Merlin said excited and started running straight into the heart of the city. "You know Professor I feel like I'm on Whose line is it anyway and playing the game mission impossible." Hermione said with laughter in her eyes while running to catch up to everyone. 'Man I really can't run in these bloody shoes' She thought.  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger I could be Ryan and you could be Colin." He said with a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"Wait you watch muggle television? Wow! I think Hell has frozen over." She said with amazement but her eyes showed amusement.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" He laughed.  
  
"Hey are those two always like that?" Arthur asked.  
  
"They just started acting like that actually," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah it's really weird and sort of scares me that there joking around with each other." Ron shivered.  
  
They all stopped at a very old looking worn down serf house that was hidden from a group of trees away from the city. "I guess this..." Snape was cut off by an angry shout. "I knew you were a traitor Snape" The greasy hair teacher took out his wand and turned to face Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione mimicked the teacher.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the golden quartet and the filthy blood traitor." Voldemort has his wand ready with a dozen of his most loyal death eaters.  
  
"Great a big fight is about to go on and here I am in a dress and these bloody shoes." Hermione muttered angrily. Snape shot her a glare that told her to shut up but she just glared back.  
  
"Crucio" Voldemort yelled, his wand pointing to Snape. Snape fell to the ground screaming from the pain that felt like a thousand knives stabbing him.  
  
"Finite incantatem" Hermione screamed and the curse was immediately lifted from the pain stricken teacher. Merlin and Arthur ran into the abandon building. Curses were flying all over.  
  
'Good thing this is in a secluded spot so no one will see this.' Ryan thought to himself. It looks like the light side was doing good with very few people and an injured teacher who got back up and started fighting. Draco though was having a tough time trying to fight off his father. Ryan ran over to Draco ignoring Matt loud protests. He felt this strange feeling. It was his magic building up inside of him. Then all of a sudden Lucius Malfoy went flying and landed very hard onto the ground.  
  
'Wow did I do that?' yes you did. You finally found you magic young wizard. He heard a voice inside of his mind. He went over to Draco.  
  
"Hey are you all right?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Ryan turned his attention back to Matt but found him going to help Ron with a death eater. He watched as his friend tackled the death eater.  
  
'Good thing he's been on the rugby team since he was seven.' Ryan laughed at the guts his friend has to do that. Ryan turned to were Harry Potter and Voldemort were dueling. It looked like Voldemort was getting stronger and Harry was getting weaker. 'This isn't good' Thought Ryan. Matt caught up to where Ryan is standing.  
  
"Come on we have to go help Harry." He grabbed Ryan's hand and both of them felt a surge of power run through them. They looked up to see Voldemort lying on the ground screaming and slithering from the pain and Harry just stood there in shock with his wand down to his side. Everyone stopped fighting to see the magnificent scene before them. Matt let go of Ryan and Voldemort stopped moving. They heard Snape give the order to kill him and the last word Voldemort ever heard was from Harry Potter "Avada Kedavra" and Voldemort was no more then a pile of dust. The remaining death eaters were tied to go to Azkaban.  
  
The eight teenagers and the over strict teacher walked back to the forest with the remaining death eaters and luckily not running into any muggles. They walked in complete silence. They were still shocked from what happened and running it over in their minds over and over again that it's finally over and they can finally go home. They walked into the forest to find the older ghostly Merlin sitting on a huge rock with a sword stuck in it's base, shining and sparkling from basking in the suns rays.  
  
"Well done everyone." Merlin stood up smiling. "I am very proud of all of you. Now Arthur could you do me a favor real quick and take that sword out please." Merlin asked in a too innocent voice. Everyone except Arthur, the younger Merlin and Snape giggled softly but Snape did smirk.  
  
"Okay I guess." Arthur walked to the rock and took the sword out of the stone. The second he did that a brilliant bright light exploded form the rock.  
  
"Wow!" Everyone said except the elderly ghost Merlin.  
  
"Well time for you seven to get back to your own time and get these death eaters into prison and don't worry Ryan and Matt you won't be late getting home. You will get back the same time you left." The ghostly figure smiled to the two boys relieved faces. "Now Merlin and Arthur you stay here for a minute when I get them back to there own time." Then with a wave of his hand everything for the second time went black.  
  
The seven hero's and the convicts woke up to discover there still in the woods. "Ah good your all up" Merlin said with a hint of amusement in his voice and his bright blue eyes twinkling like the North Star.  
  
"I swear one more time I have to do that..." Snape left that at that. Merlin was once again sitting on a rock with a sword sitting in the rock basking in the sun's glory. "What's with you and rocks with swords stuck in them?" Snape asked with amusement clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
"Who knew the most feared teacher at Hogwarts had a sense of humor?" Merlin laughed at the glare sent his way. "Matt this sword is for you. You are the next king but not for England but the wizard world." Matt face lit up with excitement.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed. He walked up to the rock and gently took the sword out of the stone.  
  
"And Ryan take good care of your new powers. Okay?" He looked down at the young wizard who nodded enthusiastically. "Okay now I think it's time for everyone to be heading home. Take care." And with that Merlin disappeared into thin air also the death eaters disappeared with him.  
  
"Hey wait were still in these horrible costumes." Hermione complained.  
  
"Yeah I know these tights are killing me." Snape scrunched up his face in disgust.  
  
"Really I got use to them" Draco said a matter of fact.  
  
"Hey me and Ron to." Harry agreed. Snape, Hermione, Ryan and Matt slowly backed away from them.  
  
"Hey" The three boys chorused feeling insulted.  
  
"Let's go Fab three. I have papers to grade" Snape sneered at the three boys who just stared back blankly at him not knowing what fab three means.  
  
"What? You watch that show too?" Hermione asked excited that someone else has her taste in shows. "But how? I guess you really don't listen to them uh?" giggling softly.  
  
"Miss. Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shut up and detention Saturday." She was about to say something but was silenced by his glare.  
  
She then turned to Ryan and Matt who were transfixed on the sword.  
  
"Hey Ryan, Matt we'll see you around." And with that they left with a pop back to Hogwarts. Ryan and Matt started walking back home.  
  
"Wow this was one crazy day." Ryan said to Matt who was still transfixed on the sword. "Oh never mind." He said thinking how much his life had just changed over the past few hours. 'Also did Matt and me do that to Voldemort before Harry Potter sent him to his death? Why did I look like Merlin and Matt look like Arthur? And how did both Matt and me was able to enter the woods?' You will learn in time young wizard.

* * *

Let the criticism begin! 


End file.
